


I Want To Testify (Scream In The Holy Light)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Non-Human Sam [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: One of Sam’s first memories was of his mother’s arms wrapped tight around him and the scent of her tears on his skin. He remembered how tight her grip had been, the way that she’d trembled all around him, fingers pressed to the appendages twitching against Sam’s back.





	I Want To Testify (Scream In The Holy Light)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all up in your fandoms.
> 
> Wings AU

One of Sam’s first memories was of his mother’s arms wrapped tight around him and the scent of her tears on his skin. He remembered how tight her grip had been, the way that she’d trembled all around him, fingers pressed to the appendages twitching against Sam’s back.

He remembered her voice, the way she’d begged him to never let them see.

She’d made him promise when he barely knew what a promise was and Sam had kept his word long after she’d left him alone in a world that would judge him for more than the secrets he kept beneath his skin.

His trainers had joked about the way he took to the skies, like a fish to water, they’d said and Sam tucked the words to his chest, pressing them against the ache that had him sprawling on his stomach as he slept.

Then the world had changed, aliens had fallen from the skies and heroes rose from the dead…and even more of them fell, plummeting from the skies while Sam was frozen, bound by his mother’s words.

They echoed in his head as the Winter Soldier tore off his wing and kicked him off the helicarrier.

They screamed at him when the vessel tipped and the man fell with him and Sam could survive, he’d survived worse but this man who’d had everything stolen from him, might not and Sam couldn’t do it again.

His fingers scrabbled at the harness, yanking it free as bone and muscle shifted beneath his skin.

His mama had said that he was like a little bird, a cherub, but that had been then.

Sam’s shirt fluttered in the wind as his skin tore open, blood and sinew shoved aside as something new burst from the cage they’d occupied for far too long.

The shadow blocked out the sun, casting darkness over the falling assassin and Sam watched as the man’s eyes widened and then he tucked his wings tight to his body, feeling the familiar embrace of feathers before he was falling, faster than metal or stone, the wind screaming around him.

It was easy to grab the other man, easy to clasp the human hand and Sam waited until the man gripped back before spreading his wings wide, letting the updraft grab him and haul them both upwards.

“Make one bird joke and I’m dropping your ass,” Sam warned, ignoring the helicopters hovering above him.

The soldier’s eyes flickered, brown obliterated by blue and Sam had barely a second before he was twisting them in mid-air using Sam’s body weight against him, boots snapping out and upwards.

Unfortunately for him, these wings were a part of Sam and they didn’t need his conscious thought to react, rising high, feathers stretched towards the heavens so that they were out of the man’s reach and they were falling again.

This time Sam only managed to grab the idiot’s boot and he hung there suspended as his eyes tracked Sam’s wings, like they were weapons…which to be fair they could be.

“You wanna stop being a fucking idiot before I drop you on your head?” Sam demanded.

The soldier…Barnes, his name was Barnes, Sam had to remind himself, cocked his head to the side, cool as a cucumber despite the fact that the only thing holding him up was Sam’s loyalty to Steve.

“Why are you saving me?” he asked and Sam wrinkled his nose.

“I’m not a big fan of letting people die,” he admitted, tracking Fury’s helicopter as it moved closer and he could feel the tension in Barnes’ muscles ramp up.

Sam would blame that for letting a gust of wind sweep them into the smoke pluming from the falling carrier.

“Look, you’ve got someone out there looking for you and he’s sort of a friend of mine. His name’s Steve Rogers, he’s the only reason we’re having this conversation ‘cause I might have forgiven you for breaking my other pair of wings but I’m pretty sure you’re not blind. This shit is growing out of my back and you still went after them too...”

Barnes shrugged, “You used the others as weapons.”

“And what was I gonna do slap you in the face with these until you passed out?” Sam scoffed.

“I won’t let you take me in,” Barnes pointed out and Sam shrugged.

“Good thing I didn’t plan on taking you anywhere. I just didn’t want you to break your stupid neck,” he pointed out, following the carriers slow descent through the sky. Hidden as they were, no one could prove that Barnes hadn’t escaped and the man could definitely survive a fall from this distance. Squinting at him, Sam frowned, “You any good at swimming?” he asked, watching as Barnes glanced down, obviously judging the distance to the water.

When he glanced back there was a familiar glimmer of blown marring the arctic blue of his eyes, “Thank you, маленькая птица,” he whispered and that was answer enough even if Sam didn’t know what Barnes had called him. Instead of asking, Sam let him go.

Barnes’ body hit the water seamlessly, leaving barely a ripple as he vanished.

Sam knew he was going to have to explain to Steve that he let his friend get away but Sam also knew how it felt to be trapped and that wouldn’t have gotten Barnes to trust them and Sam definitely didn’t trust Fury enough to believe he’d just let Barnes walk.

Flapping his wings once then again, Sam cut through the air, soaring higher and higher as he spiralled upwards until he caught sight of the helicopter.

Natasha’s narrowed eyes met his and Sam just grinned because he’d told them he was good in the air, he just hadn’t been honest about why.

*O*

It was much later that Sam googled the words Barnes had called him, preparing for the anger at another taunt.

Instead the response left him puzzled and a bit pissed off because there was nothing little about him.


End file.
